Turning tables
by vkookismyjam
Summary: A sequel to Maybe just Maybe...and it's Taiga's time to turn the tables around take matters in her own hands...well the title dosen't suit the story..better read it and find out for your self :-p. A Toradora fic. [Ryuuji x Taiga]


**Hey guys...i'm back...So this is the sequel to my story "Maybe...just Maybe.."(A/N people...who haven't read that...i don't think you guys would understand this story..so i would suggest that you read that story first :-) )**

 **I have developed a thing for Ryuuji and that's for sure..and i wish Toradora had a sequel too.I wanted a better ending for the two.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Toradora...but i certainly own the plot.**

* * *

"I don't know what to do.."Taiga panicked.

"I don't know what to do..."Taiga kept on repeating again and again in her head.

It had been two weeks since the fight .

Two weeks since Ryuuji had hugged her.

Two weeks since Ryuuji had acted normally when he was around her.

What was going on?

Why on earth was the stupid mutt being so careful with her?

Was it because she had been all desperate that day.

Or was it because he had questioned her abilities.

"I'm so damn stupid.."Taiga growled and kicked the wall.

She flopped down on her queen sized bed mounted with pillows and stared at the took in a deep breath as she pondered over the incident two weeks ago.

* * *

 **Flash back starts**

She'd never felt that lonely before , maybe it was because the only guy she ever found worth sharing her life with had just blown her off just like she wanted was a soup for breakfast because she felt a bit woozy that day.

 _I'm not gonna cry._

 _I'm not gonna cry._

She felt a drop of moisture on her white dress.

 _Damn..._

The tears came down fast,first a sniffle then sob...and then she broke down...

It felt as if her entire world had come crashing down all at once.

She started feeling lonely...

Something that she hadn't felt for the past ten months that she had spent with a certain blue haired guy.

The loneliness had haunted her..

She tried to make herself a simple soup...a basic one.

 _Now...what did Ryuuji say...first the water...then this goes here...then that...I'll teach him a lesson...Cut the veggies...stir it..leave it for a few minutes._

As she looked at the concoction before her and felt the stinging sensation on her tongue ,she knew she had been wrong.

 _I know...you can't do many things...just tell me one thing you can..._

 _I know...you can't do many things...just tell me one thing you can..._

Maybe he was right after all...maybe he had been right ll the was useless , she couldn't even make a of a sudden the reasons for her anger and sadness had changed ,the things started clearing out a bit.

Maybe...she had been too busy bossing him around...Maybe she had forgotten that she was after all a weak lonely little girl , who had abandoned her parents...who depended on her neighbor to make her food and take care of her.

The reality stared sinking in...

She had been using Ryuuji...

She had been using him against is will...forcing herself on him...

All of a sudden she started feeling guilty , her legs gave way as she crashed to the floor .Gathering her knees together...she cried...

 _Oh...how useless I a-_

"Taiga..." she heard him whisper, derailing her train of thoughts.

She had failed to notice him coming in, she was too busy with herself... _again._

He sat in front of her, his face dark , his voice full of guilt and desperation.

He had started apologizing to her.

 _It's my fault...Ryuuji...you can't do that._

She tried to argue, but that stupid mutt did not understand , he kept nagging me driving me to my had already told me that he was free ,but he kept going on and on.

 _He just never...gives up...always thinking about the others...that stupid mongrel._

All of a sudden she felt myself being pulled toward him ,and before she realized it , she was there in his arms , my head tucked smugly under his chin.

He had hugged her...

Ryuuji had hugged her...

 **Flash back ends**

* * *

Taiga's P.O.V.

Ryuuji's hug was something I never expected, with those weird sanpaku eyes of his...he looked like a delinquent , who knew his hug could be so...comforting , so...warm.

For just a few minutes...I felt as if I was not alone..

There was someone to look after me...

Someone...who would ...lov-

Wait!

That hug was totally un-called for.

How dare he , the stupid mutt ...touching me like that... _that perv_

He can't just go around hugging me like that.

That's so wrong... On so many levels

So damn wrong...

I mean he loves Minori...God he is head over heel for her...here I am trying to help him win Minori over, and here he is treating me like that , giving out free hugs to distressed girls with terrible mood swings

I want to be more than that...I wanted to help him...repay him for all he had done for me.

It's not that I could ever repay him...but I could give it a shot.

* * *

"Ryuuuuuuuuujjjjjiiiii..." Taiga shouted pounding on his door.

"What.." he said padding to the entrance and opening the door hastily.

"Here..go give it Minori.."she said her voice coming out in labored breath thrusting a packet into his face.

"Hey...owww..." he said rubbing his bruised nose.

"Now stop acting like a retard and go give her this...today is the day my friend when you get the girl.." she sighed.

"What...how?" he exclaimed, his forehead creasing.

"Well today is Minori's birthday..."she said.

"Didn't we have her birthday just a few months ago..."he deadpanned.

"Oh just shut up...you'll just keep celebrating her birthday...until I tell you to stop." Taiga growled.

"What..the fuck are sayi-" he stopped abruptly as his eyes rested on her hands , they were bruised.

Wordlessly he pulled her into his apartment and clicked the door shut.

 _There was no escaping now..._

"What! Why are you staring at me like that you stupid mongrel." Taiga hissed.

"You're going to answer me or what.." Ryuuji deadpanned.

"Answer what?" she snorted irritably.

"My question...you know the one which goes like - How on earth did you end up battering your hand?" he snapped, his blue eyes flickering with an unfamiliar kind of emotion.

"Ugh!...umm...well.."she said pulling uneasily at the end of her freshly tied bandage.

"I'm waiting..." he sighed.

"Well I have some work see you later..and don't forget the gift." she said all of a sudden and darted towards the door.

"Taiga Aisaka you're going no where without answering me." Ryuuji stated as he swiftly blocked her path and caught her by her waist and carried her to his room and and locked the door securely, inspite of all the struggling and hissing that came his way.

He gently made her sit on his chair facing him , his hands on either side of her.

 _In short...Taiga was trapped._

"Okay...you perv...now let me go before I knee your lights out of you." she screamed.

"Just tell me the reason...and I'll let you go." he said, his body looming over hers.

Taiga sighed defeated, her eyes fixed on the hem of her skirt as she played absent-mindedly with it.

"There was this shop where I had gone to get the gift and saw this beautiful hair-pin on the shelf...the top most shelf... and I couldn't reach it..cause you know..I'm short and all and a blonde headed bimbo started making fun of me...and ordered it.."she paused and then with a rather proud look on her face she continued "I gave that bitch a taste of hell...the result of messing with The Taiga Aisaka..." she snorted.

"That's it..." he asked his fingers tightening around the frame of the chair.

"Yes...now will you go give wh-" Taiga stopped mid-way of her line when her eyes met Ryuuji's.

His face had darkened , he was staring at her incredulously.

"What?" she said.

"You came here all beaten up ..."he started.

"It just the hand.." she stated.

Ryuuji laughed "...you think I'm that stupid...I've known you long enough.." he said and gently unbuttoned the white coat she was wearing.

"Hey...you perv...get off me...Hey" she shouted trying to push him all vain, her coat was off in a minute, revealing a chain of purple bruises on her neck and her hands.

"We are taking you to a doctor." he said.

"I'm going no where." she stated snatching her coat away.

"I'm not asking Taiga , I'm saying..."he said and reached out for his wallet.

"But not before you deliver Minori this.." she said waving the gift.

"The gift can wait..." he said darkly.

"Oh shut up already.." she growled. "You know what...I am not going anywhere..and I know how to take care of myself alright...It's you who needs a doctor..I mean you are not even trying to get Minori...am I the only one who cares about you both getting together? ...for once in a lifetime...I-I am trying to be of a bit use...you keep thinking about me mending my life, taking care of me...what about you?...what about your life,your love...I know I'm useless but for once if you try and trust me I could help you guys get together.." she said her eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you.." he simply sighed.

Taiga gasped , "W-What?"

"I'm in love with you ...Taiga Aisaka...and I think it's time for you to know that...and Minori knows that as well...so I think it'll be good for you to give up trying... " he said.

"Y-you l-love me." she stammered searching his eyes for a trace of doubt, a trace of uncertainty , but there were none.

All of a sudden Taiga smirked , "So I guess this is mine then.." she said pocketing the gift and turning towards the door.

"Wait...didn't I just confess...give me an answer atleast."Ryuuji whined.

The next thing Ryuuji knew was that a shoe had being flung at him , it gobsmacked him right across his face.

"What the.." he cried holding his nose.

"Stop saying those embarrassing things you mutt.."she said.

"Taiga...that doesn't me-muunnffgg" Ryuuji couldn't continue what he was about to say...

... as Taiga had already engaged his lips in a better and more blissful activity...

As Ryuuji held Taiga close to himself nuzzling his head in her hair , his face had this serene look...eyes closed ,hands wrapped possessively around her petite frame...the words rang in his head.

* * *

 _Maybe...just maybe... The dragon had fallen in love with the tiger after all..._

 _and_

 _Maybe...just maybe... The tiger had fallen in love with the dragon as well..._

* * *

Ryuuji smiled and whispered "Well...I guess...it's not just a maybe...anymore.."

 _"Since ancient times, the dragon has been the only beast to equal the tiger...and I will leap through space and time and always be by your side."_

* * *

 ** _This piece of work has been sitting in my laptop for quite some time...publishing this story I feel as if a huge burden is off my shoulders now.._**

 ** _:-)_**

 ** _I hope you like it...and I earnestly want you to review it please  
_**

 ** _please REVIEW this story..._**

 ** _I need reviews..._**

 ** _It wouldn't hurt to post one would it._**

 ** _I seriously wish there is a sequel to Toradora...I love the two of them together..._**

 ** _god bless_**


End file.
